Wake Up
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Italy is in a dark place but someone appears and the someone keeps telling him to wake up.


**I don't own anything and this is the edited version 10/19/2013**

* * *

It was dark the only sound was Italy's breathing, he could only sense empty space around him.

"H... Hello?"

Footsteps were his only answer, turning to the sound he called again.

"Hello is somebody there?"

"Who are you?" Somebody asked.

Italy tilted his head the voice sounding familiar.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas. Who are you?"

"Heinrich... At least I was."

"Was? why do you say that?"

"I'm not who I was, I have changed."

"Who are you now?"

"Somebody else but also not somebody else."

"I don't understand? why is it dark here? It's a little scary."

"You sound like someone I knew. Someone from my past."

"Same here, I don't know why?"

Italy noticed that he could see a figure in the darkness now.

"There was a girl from my past, you remind me of her."

"A girl?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"Ja, she was a maid. I have loved her since the 900's."

Italy stiffened unable to move, pressure started to form around his eyes by unshed tears.

"The 900's you say?" Italy choked out.

"Ja, that was a long time ago I know, she was an Italian girl."

Italy was trembling now, the shadow figure becoming more and more clearer as he talked.

"She has changed now; I realize now I was wrong about her being a girl."

Italy could now see clothes and the skin color of the boy in front of him; the face finally showing it's self.

"Holy Rome?"

Holy Rome looked up at Italy, who fell to his knees the Holy Roman Empire standing only a foot away.

"Yes Italy."

Italy pulled Holy Rome into an embrace, holding him tightly crying on the boy's clothes burying his head in the boy's shoulder.

Holy Rome hugged him back letting the Italian cry.

"Why now, where have you been? You promised you would come back."

"I am here to show you I have come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Wake up Italy I am closer than you think, open your eyes and find me. I am always by your side."

"I don't want to wake up; if I do you will be gone."

"Wake up Feli, I will be there when you wake up I promise. Please wake up its only hurting you more, please wake up."

Italy tightened his grip not wanting to let go, but another voice joined Holy Rome's this one deeper.

"Wake up Italy, Feli please wake up!" They said together Holy Rome's voice matching the deeper voice both telling Italy to wake up.

Italy could feel something pulling him back darkness coming over him once more.

"No I don't want to leave, please don't go."

The second voice continues to call to him but Holy Rome's voice growing desperate answered him.

"You have to leave if you don't you will continue to hurt, it will get better once you open your eyes I promise."

"I can't help it I love you please don't leave me again."

"Italy." Holy Rome pleaded. "I love you I always have and I have come back, just open your eyes and realize that I have."

"But you didn't come back, you never will. France told me what he did to you."

Italy was now in complete darkness the second voice quieter as Italy fought to stay there a coldness seeping into his limps.

"He did hurt me but I didn't die, just wake up please before you succumb to the darkness."

"What do you mean you didn't die, he told me that you were killed."

"I was but please just wake up, I am alive now I have changed but my feelings for you have not. Please wake up."

Italy stopped fighting, tears coming down his face.

"I don't want to lose you again." He said softly.

A hand brushed against his face, warm breath warmed his skin the cold chill from before fading by the warmth.

"You won't if you just wake up."

Italy leaned into the touch his tears stopped falling and he closed his eyes. He was in darkness again but this was a comforting darkness. He noticed that the hand and breath was gone. He could feel two heavy hands on his shoulders shaking him.

"Italy! Italien wake up! Feliciano please!"

The hands continued to shake him, Italy couldn't tell who the voice was it was deep and shook with fear.

Italy blinked opened his eyes; a man was over him his hands still placed on Italy's shoulders. The man seeing Italy awake moved his hands and sat on the side of the bed. Italy sat up the man not removing his gaze from the Italian.

"Italy?"

"... Si"

"... I... you were thrashing around. You started to cry."

"Sorry." Italy looked down, knotting the blankets in his fist.

"It's not your fault."

The German looked away from Italy, his gaze now on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't wake up, I... I was scared you wouldn't wake up you were fighting me then you suddenly went still. You were barely breathing you started to get cold. I don't want to lose you."

Italy looked away he started to remember what happened in the "dream".

"Germany if you had to leave me would you come back?"

Germany looked up at Italy.

"Ja I will do whatever it takes to return to you, nothing on this Earth or off it will ever keep me away from you now."

"Now?"

"When I first meet you when you were hiding in that box I was confused, my feelings were mixed. Even though I tried to get rid of you, I always missed you. I just became more confused but that went away after I got to know you. You may get on my nerves sometimes but know I realize something."

"What's that?"

Germany looked Italy in the eyes, determination gleamed in the serious blue eyes but fear also showed in them.

"Ich liebe dich Italia"

Italy's eyes widened and he just realized that Holy Rome was right he had return, yes he had changed but he kept his promise. Whether Germany knew it or not he was Italy's lost love.

Italy smiled and tackled the German catching him off guard. They landed on the ground with Italy on top.

"Ti amo troppo, I always loved you even when I didn't know it."

Germany smiled at Italy; who could feel the wound in his heart from all those years ago heal.

Away from the two the shadow of a former empire that was and wasn't Germany stood. He was what happened when one holds on to the same pain and memory for too long. He was Germany's missing memories locked away from the German's mind locked away because of the Italian's refusal to open his eyes and see that the promise was kept. The boy smiled and faded away, Germany could feel the memories coming back to him and he tightened his hold on the Italian and smiled.

* * *

**Hope this is better then the first I added and replaced somethings as well as checked the spelling if you see anything please tell me. Thanks again to NotAMoron for telling me of the typo's.**


End file.
